


Сборник драбблов с челленджа

by musbbby



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Military, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musbbby/pseuds/musbbby
Summary: Небольшой сборник микроскопических драбблов по заданным челленджем темам/ситуациям (местами интерпретация задания очень вольная)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Female Shepard/Female Shepard Clone
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Груше и Дашеньке, спасибо вам за движ 
> 
> Джун - Шепард-джуниор (она же клон)  
> Таймлайн и сетапы выборов для драбблов могут различаться, а иногда вообще не иметь значения  
> Я особо не парилась если что

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема:  
> Как ведёт себя герой 1 (Шепард), оказавшись в большой незнакомой компании?

Жизнь солдатки Альянса неразрывно связана с чем-то, к чему ты вынуждена учиться привыкать. С новыми людьми, непривычной средой, неожиданными ситуациями. Иногда даже с неудобными кроватями в казармах и мерзким солдатским сухим пайком. Жаль, правда, что это далеко не единственные проблемы казарм. Общение с клопами в матрасах на какой-нибудь лунной станции дается Шепард гораздо легче и безболезненнее, чем с сослуживцами. 

– Охренеть, тебя лицом об стену давно не прикладывали? – Она осознает, что срывается, но сдвинутый с места ком эмоций уже не остановить. 

– Прости, Джейн, – лысый придурковатый парень улыбается неожиданно очень отталкивающе и неприятно, нарочито громко соскребает со дна консервной банки остатки еды, – я понимаю, что ты здесь недавно, но у нас тут такие порядки. У нас все общее. Не жадничай, это плохой способ влиться в новый коллектив. 

Остальные ребята смеются и шутят следом, от злости Джейн не разбирает, чей именно смех слышит, да и слов в принципе. В ее голове крутится снова и снова одно единственное слово. И оно нецензурное. 

Еще секунда, и ее собеседник сгинается пополам от удара в живот. Пустая консервная банка с резким металлическим звоном падает на пол. Помещение наполняется визгами и подначиваниями. Кто-то пытается схватить ее сзади, чтобы удержать от избиения уже лежачего, но получает в ответ еще один удар. Плохая идея. 

Так вышло, что Джейн привыкла к тому, что ее социальные интеракции почти всегда оборачиваются драками, синяками и кровью из носа. И так вышло, что ей это даже нравится.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема:   
> Какое письмо написал бы герой 1 (Шепард) герою 4 (Ария)  
> Подразумевается пейринг

Общение по переписке само по себе очень непривычный формат для королевы пиратов. Отчасти расходится с ее принципами ведения дел: меньше слов, больше дела. Если и решать проблемы, то только лицом к лицу. Не то чтобы ей так нравилось лишний раз свои руки марать, конечно. Но можно же ведь, например, чужие.

Писать письма, к тому же, небезопасно, и она понимает это как никто другая. Они легко подделываются, уничтожаются. И еще легче попадают к тем, кому не были адресованы.

Но Шепард всегда было наплевать. И Арию это бесило.

«Как там твои ребята? Передавай привет Брэю!»

Пишет она так, будто Ария из тех, кто передает приветы своим подчиненным. Будто ей не все равно как там ее ребята.

«Ты не поверишь, я сегодня впервые попробовала гипнорыбу! Просто охренеть, такая дикая штука. Обязательно попробую еще, когда мозги плавиться перестанут. Ты же по-любому пробовала тоже, да?»

Ария хмурится. Почему ей должно быть дело? Зачем Шепард пишет ей про дурацкую гипнорыбу? Разве это такая уж важная информация? 

«Я бы так хотела, чтобы ты была сейчас здесь. Азари же нормально воспринимают гипнорыбу? Ой да по-любому же вы у себя на Омеге и не такую херню клиентам предлагаете. Гипнорыба меня хотя бы не убила, а вот ваш местный бармен пытался, кстати! Хочешь расскажу эту историю?»

Т’Лоак знает эту историю, как и обо всем, что происходит на Омеге. И ей, вообще-то, снова все равно. 

Но мысль цепляется, она опять думает о ней. О том, что и правда ведь хотела бы сейчас быть… там. Слышать ее дерзкий голос, ее бессмысленные и иногда даже откровенно глупые шутки. Ловить на себе ее взгляд, прожигающий кожу насквозь, ничуть не хуже, чем ее собственный прожигает в ответ.

«Давай встретимся еще как-нибудь. Где-нибудь. Мне так понравился наш прошлый раз. Тебе ведь тоже понравился, да, Ария? Ты же тоже скучаешь по мне»

Ария почти улыбается, почти сдается и почти признается себе: она и правда скучает.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема:  
> Случилось что-то трагичное, и герой 2 (Моринт) погиб. Описать чувства героя 6 (Эшли)

Эшли понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы снова ощутить себя частью команды корабля. Она слушала истории, узнавала тех, с кем никогда не была и не будет больше знакома, впитывала все то, что было ею упущено. Произошедшее на «церберовской» Нормандии наконец-то переставало быть для нее слепым пятном, и ей некуда было деться от некоторого рода размышлений об этом. 

Одна из историй по какой-то причине задела ее очень интересным, очень особенным образом. 

– …так что да, мы просто убили ее в итоге, – Шепард делает небольшую паузу, прикасается пальцами к кромке стакана в своей руке, – другого выхода не было, нам нужна была помощь Самары. А ей нужно было убить свою дочь.

Эшли уже слышала об ардат-якши до этого. Не так много, но достаточно, чтобы знать о них как о явлении и иметь определенное представление.

– Но разве это правильно? – Уильямс осеклась тоже, – в смысле, мало того, что она была ее дочерью, разве правильно убивать ее просто за то какой она… родилась? Знаешь, это такой сложный вопрос. Я конечно понимаю, что она была опасна, но все же… Нельзя ли было просто отправить ее обратно в монастырь? Разве это не было бы более гуманно?

Джейн вновь ответила ей не сразу. 

– Моринт не дала бы снова держать себя взаперти. Она была… хищницей, если это можно так назвать. Ей нравилось убивать, нравилось пользоваться своим преимуществом. Для нее это был наркотик своего рода. От такого не отказываются просто так. К тому же… монастырь это тюрьма, так или иначе. Если подумать, то ограничивать их свободу за то, на что они не могут повлиять, это так и так не слишком гуманно. Я думаю, я бы на ее месте тоже сбежала оттуда.

Эшли задумалась. Размышления о свободе всегда казались ей такими заманчивыми, но такими абстрактными при этом. Как мы можем быть уверены в том, что по-настоящему свободны? В том, что у нас на самом деле есть выбор? А есть ли он? В вопросах веры, в вопросах долга. Всегда есть что-то, что кажется тебе твоим выбором, но не является им в действительности. Что-то, с чем ты не рождаешься, конечно, но что не можешь изменить все равно. 

– А если бы у тебя был выбор, – спрашивает она, прерывая молчание, – ты бы дала ей уйти тогда? После всего того, что она сделала? Точно зная, что она продолжит убивать? 

– Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, Эш, – неожиданно, Джейн улыбается, поднимая на нее мерцающий имплантами взгляд, – потому что выбора у меня не было.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема:  
> Как ведёт себя герой 5 (Саманта), когда он влюблён?

– Слушай, я же вижу, что здесь есть какой-то подвох, – протянула Шепард, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в положение фигур на шахматной доске, – что ты пытаешься сделать, Саманта? 

Трейнор улыбается, щурится, но не отвечает, затаившаяся, словно слон в рентгене на g7. О, у нее действительно есть план, чудесный, абсолютно точно рабочий. Без сомнений. 

– Что, боишься рисковать лишний раз, Шепард? Это на тебя не похоже. 

– Я не боюсь рисковать, – ответила Джейн, продолжая смотреть будто бы сквозь доску, будто бы надеясь увидеть что-то, что не лежит на поверхности, потому что чувствует, что оно точно там есть, – я боюсь глупо попасть в ловушку. Это другое и это было бы неприятно.

«О, ты уже в ней и даже не подозреваешь об этом», вспыхнула мысль в голове. 

В чем же ловушка? Где же подвох? Почему же все так непросто? Почему же все на самом деле не так, как кажется? 

Саманта смотрела на ее задумчивое лицо, на шрамы на нем. На огненно-рыжие волосы, на очаровательную россыпь веснушек. Такая прекрасная, такая сильная и недосягаемая до этого. И что же? Уже чуть менее недосягаемая теперь, когда сидит совсем рядом, в абсолютном недоумении, в полной растерянности. Разглядывая… шахматную доску. 

О да, эти клеточки – ее территория. Это территория Трейнор. Трейнор знает здесь каждый уголок, что и как здесь устроено. Знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы все работало так, как должно.

– Хорошо, ладно, я хожу, – выдыхает Джейн после пятиминутного ступора и перемещает наконец ферзя на b8, жадно поглощая тем самым несчастную белую ладью, загнанную в угол.

Этого-то и ждала ее оппонентка. Наконец-то настал час белого коня на e5. Еще секунда и его прыжок на территорию врага положит конец этому кровавому побоищу. Viva La Victoria!

– Конь f7 – она расплывается в самодовольной улыбке – это мат, Шепард.

В ответ раздается тяжелый, печальный вздох, но видно, что она не расстроена. Ни на мгновение не теряет своего лица, достойно принимает свое поражение. И Трейнор очарована этим еще больше. 

– Знаешь, я была бы рада, если бы ты поучила меня играть как-нибудь. Ты действительно хороша. 

И вот еще одна победа. Этот день определенно был днем великих завоеваний. Трейнор была довольна собой как никогда. 

– О, я была бы рада тоже, – мурчит она все с той же самодовольной улыбкой, – у тебя определенно есть потенциал, Шепард. Ты себе даже не представляешь насколько… уникальный.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема:   
> Герой 3 (клоншепка, она же Джун) встречается... сам с собой. Но таким, каким он был семь лет назад. О чём бы они поговорили?  
> Подразумевается пейринг  
> Сильно постканон

Они снова встречают рассвет вместе сегодня. Как и все дни до этого. Теплые утренние поцелуи земного солнца чувствуются каждый раз так, будто он единственный, будто он самый первый. Джун очень любит это чувство. Ощущение настоящей жизни, ощущение, что ты действительно есть. Действительно существуешь.

И ей нравится, что они существуют вместе и рядом сейчас. Смотрят на это солнце в ответ, смотрят на мерцающие в его свете стекла небоскребов за пределами своего балкона. Смотрят друг на друга.

– Ты что, улыбаешься? – Джун действительно улыбается, но сама этого даже не замечает, и этот вопрос на несколько мгновений сбивает ее с толку, – вспомнилось что-то?

– Нет, просто… хорошее же утро. Мне оно нравится.

Джейн перевела взгляд обратно на город, стряхнув сигаретный пепел. Где-то вдалеке гудят двигатели аэрокаров, эхом доносятся до их балкона даже голоса рекламных баннеров откуда-то снизу, но слов не разобрать. Это просто город. Просто утро. Но на самом деле именно это и делает его, пожалуй, таким хорошим.

– Вообще-то да, – ответила она, не спеша затянувшись и сделав небольшую паузу, постепенно выдыхая дым – я тут на днях посчитала, кстати… Не то чтобы я часто об этом думала, но…

– Неправда, ты часто об этом думаешь.

– Уже семь лет прошло, – продолжила Джейн, – не день в день, конечно, но тем не менее.

– Это нормально думать об этом. Я об этом думаю тоже.

– Не беспокоит ли тебя то, как все в итоге… вышло? То как мы живем теперь? Ну то есть, меня-то не беспокоит, конечно. Просто спрашиваю.

Джун прищурилась и опустила взгляд. Улыбаться ей почему-то больше не хочется.

Руки и тело Шепард все так же покрывают узоры из многочисленных шрамов. Местами даже продолжают просвечивать импланты, несмотря на то, что за все это относительно спокойное время без стрессов и переживаний они стали заживать чуть успешнее и, по словам самой Джейн, чуть меньше ее беспокоить в принципе. Коснувшись ладонью ее плеча, Джун провела ею вдоль ключиц, задевая рукой ее шею, кончиками пальцев дотрагиваясь до лица и губ.

– Вообще нет, – подытожила она, – я рада быть здесь.

Теперь счастливо улыбается уже Шепард.

– И что, – усмехнулась она, – хочешь сказать, что встретив себя семь лет назад даже не стала бы убеждать довести дело до конца? Жила бы сейчас в свое удовольствие, только представь! Управляла бы аж целой Нормандией, была бы героиня Галактики. Неужели не сказала бы себе «Я ТОЖЕ ШЕПАРД! Я НИЧЕМ НЕ ХУЖЕ ЕЕ!»?

– Слушай, это же даже не смешно. Не сказала бы.

– А что бы сказала?

На несколько мгновений между ними повисло молчание. Джун, не отнимая руки от ее лица, вновь окинула взглядом город, вдохнула пропитанный сигаретным дымом холодный воздух и внезапно опять почувствовала действительно и по-настоящему этот теплый свет все того же утреннего солнца на своей коже. Почувствовала *ее* тепло под своей ладонью. Ее дыхание и биение сердца совсем-совсем рядом. Что бы она сказала? И самое главное, зачем? Это был хороший вопрос.

– Я сказала бы не умирай.


End file.
